Changed
by Seraphina Cullen
Summary: Edward is a protector from the Volturi, Bella is the innocent human that he is assigned to protect. But what happens when her blood sings for him. And what lengths will a new Cullen go to to make Edward hers and be rid of Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay imagine that Edward is with the Volturi. He is a little more playful and different from the Edward u know but only slightly. We do see the Cullen's just not yet**

**Changed**

**Edward**

I had never known anything beyond death and violence, even when I was alive.

I had been taught by my bastard of a father how to respect people.

And know I was stuck working for The Volturi.

God I hated my life. Being immortal can really suck sometimes.

Although being a vampire had its advantages e.g. strength, amazing good looks and my ability to read minds the drawback outweighed it.

My diet.

I hated having to harm humans.

And what made it worse was I had to hear their thoughts before I killed them.

And they were filled with terror and anguish.

Yep my life really sucked sometimes.

Aro was constantly on my back complaining that I was to humane, Jane was constantly trying to get off with me (not my idea of a good time) and oh yeah did I mention im in love?

**2 weeks earlier**

"Edward!!" Someone was calling me, possibly Aro or Marcus.

I ran towards the sound of the voice as quickly as was possible.

Great it was Aro.

Not that I have anything huge against my boss but he could be so uptight sometimes.

Ha ha uptight.

No focus Edward.

"You called sir"? I asked as politely as I could.

"Yes I have a new assignment for you young protector.

"Okay here are the rules I don't want any vampires, werewolves, half breeds, warriors, kings, queens, princes or princesses. Got it?"

"That's fine" he said a smirk playing around his lips.

"She's a…"

But I cut him off.

I had heard it in his mind before I heard it through his mouth.

"You must be kidding Aro!! A human? I hate humans" I said my voice and body language pulsating anger.

"Come now young one, you will be perfect for this job, you need only watch her until the vampires that are staying where she lives pass through and then you are free to return here to us."

But I knew something was up when he began blocking his thoughts from me.

This was never a good sign with Aro.

It quite often meant that he was keeping me away from something.

And more often than not it was a plan I wouldn't agree of.

"Okay Aro what's up and why do you need this girl protected so badly?"

"Its nothing young Edward, now run along and fulfil your mission this girl must be protected as soon as possible."

I still didn't like his tone.

"But why? What is one insignificant human to you?"

Then it clicked.

"Hold on, she's gifted isn't she? That's why you want her isn't it? Well?"

He sighed a long drawn out sigh.

He knew I hated turning humans merely for the purpose of acquiring their gifts.

It was wrong to condemn someone's soul just to gain a gift of some sort for your own personal reasons.

I hated what I was.

It was so lonely. I mean sure I had friends but I didn't have a real life.

I would never condemn someone to the life I lead.

Aro just stared at me with a sad smile on his lips.

_You really are to compassionate Edward_

"No you're just a masochist" I spat at him.

_Please Edward just run along and do your job I am not in the mood to argue with you. I don't enjoy it at all. You are my favourite student._

"Well then sometimes you want to try listening to me"

He just gave me the same sad smile.

I sighed.

"What are the details?"

He grinned wider than I had seen in a long time.

"The girls name is Bella Swan, she lives in a small town called forks, you have heard of it?" I nodded briefly not trusting myself to open my mouth "good that saves some complications, you will set off tomorrow and will be staying with a local vampire family, they too are vegetarians" (_although I don't bloody know why) _I allowed a small smirk to cross my face "and have said that they are more than willing to take you in for two weeks providing that you behave, and I have assured them you will so please Edward don't disappoint me".

He finally finished his little lecture.

I was till grinning from the little thought he had had half way through.

I quickly wiped the smirk off my face so as not to appear disrespectful.

"I wont sir, I give you my word" of course that doesn't mean much when it comes to me. I laughed silently in my head glad for the fact that Aro needed contact to be able to read my mind.

"So what's the name of the family that im staying with and you don't bloody know why their vegetarians.

He grinned obviously amused by my little quip at what he had said

"Their The Cullen's. Now off you go and make sure you behave. I highly respect the Cullen family; they are old friends of mine".

"Yes Aro" I droned like a robot.

As I walked out I caught the last words of a thought that had crossed Aros mind.

……_..__I worry about him._

I grinned as I walked.

This was either going to be really fun, or a complete disaster.

Bella, huh, what a pretty name.

Ok guys I know it's a bit slow but I needed to explain a few things,

Plz read on and leave lots of comments.

They are my inspiration to keep writing

Thank you, bye xx


	2. Chapter 2

Changed chapter 2

The plane was so boring.

Okay I was in first class but I still had people around me.

I tried so hard not to listen to the thoughts of a couple behind me.

I was seriously surprised that they managed not to jump on each other.

Although I had to admit that I was a little jealous, I was nearly a century old and still hadn't found someone to love.

I was beginning to wonder if I ever would find someone.

"Excuse me sir?"

I looked up surprised to find an attractive hostess blushing as she addressed me.

I couldn't help but grin at the thoughts going through her head.

"Yes miss?"

She blushed.

"You need to put your seat belt on we are beginning to descend"

"Why of course thank you for informing me"

_What a gentleman!!_

I grinned.

I felt a change in the altitude.

Won't be long now.

I still didn't know how to go about this.

Aro hadn't given me much information on the girl.

He had only said to be careful and that this girl wasn't easy to protect.

I had asked him what he meant and his reply had me confused

"But why is this so hard Aro?"

"Let's just say that you are not the first person who has tried to protect her"

"Why? What happened to the others?"

"As I said she is not easy to protect, not only is she a danger magnet but she also has other aspects that make her a difficult, others have had to quit before you unable to handle the burden that she brings with her"

I had no idea what he was on about.

"I still don't get it" was my tense reply.

Aro just chuckled at me.

"All in good time young one"

"Pleaser don't call me that"

"As you wish"

But I had been so annoyed that id already left the room before he had finished the sentence.

What could one girl have that would cause protectors to quit.

I just couldn't understand.

But I would soon enough, the plane had landed.

I got to the front of the plane and was the first off.

Luckily enough my baggage was the first through the terminals as well.

I walked quickly through the airport trying to avoid the humans and their thoughts.

But I could still hear the whispers from the women and pointed glares from the men as I walked past.

Why couldn't everyone just take one look and then p*** off.

I hated it when people stared at me.

It made me feel like the monster and freak that I am.

(Although I knew perfectly well that that wasn't what thy thought)

To them I must have looked like some super model coming back off holiday.

They couldn't be further from the truth.

I carried on through the shops and diners until I found the exit and hurried towards it entirely grateful.

I looked around for the cab that was taking me to forks.

"Hey, are you Edward?"

That voice wasn't human.

I glanced around.

_Is he slow or something?_

It was male but it wasn't human.

"Yo, over here"

I followed the direction of the voice and my eyes found the biggest guy that I had ever seen including the Volturi guards.

_Why the hell is he staring?_

"Because of your size" oops that was a bit forward.

"Okay so we've found out that you can talk but how the hell did you just hear me?"

He was walking over towards where I was standing.

He looked a lot bigger up close.

"It's a long story" I replied cautious of who this was.

His proximity shortened I could now tell that he was a vampire but I still had to be careful.

After all I didn't know anyone yet.

"Don't look so wary, and besides we've got all the time in the world, Im Emmet Cullen your driver this evening"

Oh he was a Cullen.

Well that would explain quite a lot.

"Hello I am Edward as you already know"

_I don't like the tone of his voice. He sounds a bit proud if you ask me._

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get that impression"

"Now how the hell did you do that?!"

"I'll explain in the car, there is a lot we need to talk about".


	3. Chapter 3

Changed chapter 3

"So you're the veggie from the Volturi?" he asked his tone skeptical.

"That's correct" I replied.

_Sounds a little up himself_

"Sorry it's the decade I am from that is just how I speak" I said my tone a little impolite.

"Okay seriously how the hell are you doing that its starting to wig me out!".

He did sound a little scared.

"It is my power, I can hear peoples thoughts"

_That is so cool!!_

"Thank you, I think so too sometimes"

My gift always amazed people although it wasn't by far the best one you can possess.

"Seriously man stop that" He sounded a bit peeved

"I apologize it is a force of habit, not many people I know do not speak to me verbally they use their minds"

"That's gotta get on your nerves sometimes"

"Yes but it is also a good way of keeping conversations private"

"I suppose if you say so" He was beginning to sound less enthusiastic.

"So why exactly are you here, all we were told is that a protector who led the same lifestyle as us was coming to stay for a bit"

"Well there is a girl who hasn't long moved here, her name is Isabella Swan you might know of her, she goes to your school?"

"Yeah ive seen her around, she's pretty cute why?"

"Well all I know is that I have been sent here to keep watch over her for a while but I wasn't told why, I am quite unhappy about that actually"

In fact I was very unhappy. I had been given hardly any information on this girl other than her name and where she lived.

_Has he gone comatose or summin?_

"No, sorry, I get distracted easily"

"So what now?"

"Well I am to stay with you and go to school with you and do everything your family does in their day to day lives until I am summoned back to Volterra"

"Doesn't exactly sound like fun"

He sounded quite enthusiastic.

"It has its perks"

_I'll take your word for it._

I decided that I would just ignore him this time.

"So is there anything I need to know about your family before we arrive?"

From what I could tell there was about 5 minutes until we reached the Cullen house.

"Uuuummmm well Carlisle is our leader/father (I already knew that) Esme is our mother for all intents and purposes and also Carlisle's wife, Alice and Jasper are my 'brother and sister' they are together and both have a power "

"What power?"

"Well Alice is a psychic and Jasper is Empathic" He replied.

Interesting I would talk to the empath; it was a new talent to me.

"Then there's Rosalie she is my wife and had no gift and lastly there's Sky she is our newest addition and has a very weird power"

He sounded nervous.

"Such as?" I couldn't help probing my curiosity was peaked.

"Well she can make any man she wants want her, nearly earned her a beating from both Rosalie and Alice"

Interesting. Another Cullen I had to have a chat with. She could come in handy as a member of the Volturi.

"You are a very unique and powerful coven, it is no wonder that Aro greatly respects Carlisle with a family like his, you could do a lot of damage to him"

He laughed out loud suddenly causing me to turn my head enquiringly.

"Yeah Aro knows not to mess with Carlisle"

I think he said something else but I wasn't listening.

The car had slowed down immensely because we were in the town.

I had rolled the window down to get a better look at a girl who was walking by. She had long dark brown hair, a colour that was rivaled only by the deep brown of her eyes and her skin was light and creamy like porcelain, she was truly a beauty, but then something else happened.

"Edward?"

His voice barely registered. The wind had just changed direction and a scent hit my nose. It was sweet and flowery like freesias. It was coming from the girl and I felt a beast that had been contained for such a long time rise inside me sniffing the air for all it was worth.

"Oh yeah that there is Bella told you she was cute didn't I"

My eyes widened in shock and I felt venom rush into my mouth. This is what Aro had been talking about. Why no one else could protect her. I rolled the window down and told Emmet to drive as fast as he could.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT"

I rammed his foot on the accelerator and the car was flying through the town. God this cant be happening. I could still smell her blood and hear it rushing through her succulent veins. It was as if it had been singing for me to devour her.

I had a BIG problem.

Ah I know sorry I had to stop here but there will be more soon and for those enquiring about Breaking Dawn Pale Light I am sorry guys but I seem to have a bit of writer's blog with that one. Add me as a friend and leave a message if you think you can help. All ideas are welcome!!!!

Plz comment and keep reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Within 5 minutes we were at the house. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Nobody's blood had ever smelt that good before. Why her? I had to call Aro and find out what was happening. Soon.

"Dude were here"

_What the hell was all that about?_

I ignored him and opened the door I needed to get inside before I went running off to find the girl.

The house was amazing. A large white house with a pathway and porch. It was very elegant. I waited for Emmet to open the door for me. When he did I was greeted by the sight of 6 vampires standing in the hall. The eldest male who I assumed to be Carlisle approached me with his hand outstretched.

"Edward I presume? I have heard good things about you from Aro"

He spoke with the tone of a man who had seen and done a lot in his life time.

I took his hand and shook it with a polite smile on my face.

"That vice is plenty versa. Aro speaks very highly of you and your family"

Their features all became shocked and their thoughts immediately rushed through my head.

_What did he just say?_

_Family?_

_Is this guy seriously Volturi?_

_This must be wrong._

_Very interesting._

I couldn't handle this number of voices running through my head.

"I apologize greatly but could you please ask your family to refrain from allowing their thoughts to go crazy? My head is cramped enough as it is"

"Of course sorry. Aro did warn me about this"

He turned to his family.

"Esme, kids while Edward is here we must watch what we think and the intensity of our thoughts, you see Edward reads minds and too many at once is highly uncomfortable for him" he sounded genuine enough in his words.

"Why may I ask were they all thinking I was crazy when I referred to your coven as a family?"

_Oh so that's what it was._

"They were a little shocked, none of the other protectors we have accommodated have ever understood the fact that we think of ourselves as a family, then again we have never met someone from the Volturi who lives as we do"

"And the others weren't exactly gracious of our hospitality either"

I looked around to see who had said this and my eyes found a tall blonde vampire. I assumed her to be Rosalie considering as she was draped over the one named Emmet.

"I assure you I am much different from the others and I am very grateful that you are allowing me to stay here while I watch over the girl"

"She knows that, I have already explained it" Carlisle put in.

All of a sudden the smallest female broke free of the group and walked towards me. She was petite with spiky black hair and a pixie like face.

"Ignore her she's always miserable, hi I'm Alice welcome to the Cullen house were going to get along great I have seen it" she said tapping her temple and smiling in a true, friend like way, I immediately warmed to her.

"Hello I am Edward Mason"

Next was the elder female.

"I am Esme the mother for all intents and purposes"

I took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure"

She smiled and went back to stand beside her husband.

Next came another female who I assumed to be Sky. She didn't look like anything special. I mean sure she was pretty but aren't all vampires? It wasn't until she got within 5 feet of me that I felt something. It was like I was seeing her differently. Her brown eyes seemed like they were never ending, her black hair was glossy and smooth, and the way she walked moving her body made me want to reach out and touch her. She came within 2 feet of me and looked up at me through her lashes.

"Hi my names Sky"

"Yes and you need to leave him alone so that he can form a coherent thought"

I briefly looked away to see that the voice came from the only male not yet to speak, I assumed him to be Jasper. Sky's lip jutted out in a pout as she turned away from me and began walking back to the group.

"I was only having a bit of fun Jasper"

"Yes we all know your idea of fun Sky"

_God he's such a prude._

_God she is such an evil witch._

The second one sounded as if it came from Alice and if it did it made me like her even more.

"Hi I'm Jasper"

I was pulled out my thoughts by another hand being outstretched to me.

I immediately took it and gave it a shake.

"Edward" I nodded.

He returned the nod and leaned in a little closer to whisper something.

"Don't worry she's tried it with all of us but she gets bored eventually, I'll keep my eye on her for you" he said with a wink.

"Thank you" I replied truly grateful.

"So Edward how long do you think you will be with us?"

It was Carlisle again.

"I'm honestly not sure, it depends on whether or not a hunch I have is true"

I was so hoping it wasn't.

"Is it anything we can help with, after all we are at your disposal should you need us"

"No its fine, in truth I need to talk to Aro before I can discuss with you how long I will be here, it is a matter of great importance"

"Of course that's fine, but please if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Thank you I won't be long"

I turned and walked out of the room pulling out me mobile as I did.

I pressed Aro's number into the keys and waited for him to answer.

"Yes Edward? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is, I was on my way to the Cullen's house in the car with the window down when the most delicious sent hit me. I looked out the window earning to find the source when my eyes found a girl. Emmet told me that she was Isabella Swan the girl I am meant to be protecting. But it seems as if I am going to have to protect her from me. Aro I could hear her blood pounding through her veins I could smell every beat her heart took to pump it through her body its like her blood was singing to me, it was a siren call begging me to take the girl"

I ran out of steam then and heard Aro laughing gently on the other side of the phone.

"And what exactly do you find so funny?"

I wasn't in the mood to be laughed at.

"La tua cantante"

This just annoyed me more than ever.

"Meaning?" I asked rather heatedly.

"Meaning that is sounds as if you are right, young one, her blood id singing for you, she **is **your singer"

Singers. I had heard of those. Humans whose blood smelt particularly potent to one vampire in particular. And this girl just happened to be mine.

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't protect her while fighting the urge to kill her!! I wont succeed I know it."

"You will have to as the humans say 'grin and bear it' young one, there is no one else brave enough to take this job anymore and I want the girl alive Edward" the words became menacing towards the end and I knew that he meant what he said.

"And what if I can't do it? What if I can't control myself?"

"Then you will suffer the consequence, goodbye Edward and good luck"

I slammed the phone shut in frustration. Fat load of help he was. Then something clicked in my mind. It was totally irrational but made sense to me at the time. I had to go and see the girl right away.

**Authors Note!!**

**Yay to me. Don't know why yet but you will all be saying it soon lol. I know there's not much of Bella but from the next chapter onward you will see a lot of her. Rate and tell me what you think. The more rates I get the quicker I will write the next chapter. And believe me its good.**

**Tell your friends about me plz!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.U- Guys review plz!!!!!

Its like no-one loves me 

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I JUST MESS WITH THEM MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA

"Edward where are you going?"

He sounded worried.

"I have some business that I need to take care of, things that need doing, I won't be long"

My voice sounded strained.

I was out the door before any of them could speak another word. I had to go find the girl now. I headed back toward the town centre hoping to trace her scent from there. I ran into a clearing in the trees and a breeze blew through them. I immediately caught her scent in the wind and took off at the fastest pace possible while still appearing human. I still didn't understand what exactly it was that was pushing me forward all I knew was that I had to find the girl. Something didn't feel right.

"Watch where your going mate"

I ignored the person and kept running, I didn't have time to stop and make apologies.

The trail was still fresh and I found it becoming easier and easier to follow her scent. It led me right to a house. Only a small one it was and there were two lights on. One in what I assumed to be the living room and the other in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Her scent was coming from that room. God it was heavenly. No focus Edward, you are here on business. I edged closer to the house and saw her shadow walk past the window. At least now I knew she was in the bedroom. Then my vision registered the huge tree in front of me and in a moment of stupidity I began to climb it. I made it to the top and perched myself on a thick branch that gave me a perfect view of her bedroom but I was sure that I was hidden from her sight. I could see her perfectly she was sitting on her bed reading. I recognized the title as _Wuthering Height_. Not a book I could read without becoming highly frustrated at how dim the characters were.

There was a knock on her door and a middle aged man with receding brown curly hair and a mustache opened the door and poked his head round.

"It's getting late Bells" he said his voice gruff.

_She spends more time reading than she does eating or sleeping._

Then something struck me. I hadn't noticed before because I had been too preoccupied with her scent. I couldn't read her mind. Her father I assumed was gone but she was still there in the exact position she was before. I tried to focus on hearing her but I was coming up blank. I couldn't hear anything at all coming off the girl. Not even that dull chirping you get when someone has no thoughts. It was like the girls mind was a void.

_Her lights still on, I'll bet she's still reading._

"Isabella Marie Swan if you don't get to sleep right now then I swear to god I will ban you from reading for a month, you have school young lady"

He sounded pissed.

"Gods sake overprotective fool" she began muttering other things to do with her father but it wasn't the words I was focusing on.

It was her voice.

She had the sweetest voice I had ever heard numerous vampires included.

I leaned forward so I could hear her talking even better and a branch snapped loudly under my less than delicate hands.

"Shoot"

The word passed my lips before I could stop myself. I looked up to find two beautiful yet terrified wide, brown eyes looking straight at me.

A.U Yay my first cliffy!!! I really love them. Plz don't be to mean. I don't handle death threats well lol.

Next chapter will be up soon. I know its short but I didn't want to put too much in coz I didn't want the story to end with just a few chapters

Lots of love Seraphina Cullen

P.S REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

A.U- Guys review plz!!!!!

Its like no-one loves me L

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I JUST MESS WITH THEM MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA

I moved as far back into the trees as I could and waited for her reaction.

She moved closer to the window slowly and looked out. She was still staring at the spot where I was but dint seem to know that there was actually someone there. She leaned out of the window slightly but it was still enough for the breeze to catch her scent and blow it towards me. The sweet smell caused a pool of venom to form in my mouth and it took all my power not to jump through the window and take her. As I battled with my demon she just stood there staring and so did I. Her face captured my attention her wide brown eyes that on any one else would be dull but hers seemed to shine with life, her pale skin that shined slightly as the moonlight bounced off it and her long chocolate brown hair moving around her face as the slight breeze unsettled it. Her soft pink lips opened as if to say something but she seemed to think better of it and instead turned to walk back into her room. It took all of my will power not to call to her to turn around so that I could look at her again. All this happened within 10 seconds but it felt like hours. I was watching her settle back onto her bed when the sound of a mobile ringing startled me and I nearly made another noise.

"Hello?" her voice was so delicate.

I couldn't hear the words of the other voice the distance I was at but I didn't sound like a happy person.

"I'm sorry I know I said I would come but something got in the way and I couldn't turn up" she said sounding scared and upset.

The person on the other end started shouting and I was angered that someone could shout at a being that seemed so fragile. I wanted to protect her.

"Please Damon don't shout at me, I am sorry, what else can I do to make you happy?" she sounded close to tears and I instinctively moved forward to comfort her stopping myself just in time. What are you doing? She's human and you are hear to protect her not want her. Control yourself I was thinking but her voice brought me out of my thoughts. She sounded close to tears.

"I'll come by your house tomorrow; Charlie's working so he won't say anything"

"Okay see you tomorrow

The voice on the other end said a short sentence

She paused for a second as if hesitating and the voice said something

yeah I'm here, umm, love you too" she said miserably before hanging up.

'Love you too'

She was taken, against my better instinct my body sagged as I heard those words and I found myself feeling miserable. I didn't understand. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I don't want to feel this way. I am here to protect her and that's all. I had a job to do and I wouldn't let my feelings mess it up. But I was going to follow her to wherever she was going the next day because I dint like the sound of the person on the other end of the phone. Or at least that was what I told myself, in truth I just wanted to be near her. Id only known a short amount of time and I still felt close to her and wanted to protect her not just because it was my job but because I _**WANTED **_to.

"No stop it"

I looked toward her room and it seemed that she had fallen asleep while I was thinking. She was talking in her sleep.

"Please don't" she sounded terrified.

I jumped into her room with all the grace of a vampire and moved quickly to stand by the side of her bed.

My breath caught in my throat.

I don't know how I didn't see it before but she had a cut along her right cheek and bruises on her neck. I knelt down to get a closer look and she turned to face me. I froze where I was but she was just turning in her sleep.

On inspection I didn't find anything else but the marks she had were bad enough. I didn't understand how she got them but I vowed to find out. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping and for some unknown reason found myself comparing her to an angel but in the end decided that an angel had nothing on her beauty and I stood there for an hour solid just staring at her and listening to her sweet voice twisted with terror as she said something. It was always something like

"No don't"

or

"Stop please"

This only worried me further and I silently promised to find whatever was hurting her and stop it no matter what it took. After a while longer I realized that the Cullen's would be wondering where I was and I grudgingly turned to leave. Taking one last look at her I jumped from the window and landed lightly on my feet. I followed my own scent back to the Cullen house, running all the way to try and clear my mind. I had found quite out a lot and needed somewhere to sit and think it all through on my own. Before I knew it the house was in front of me and I was walking to the front door. Before I even had a chance to step onto the porch however the door was opened and out bounced Alice.

"Hi Edward, did you have fun?"

"How did you….?"

"I saw you coming" she tapped her temple.

_Duh. I thought he would have realized that._

"Oh, right. Well hi. Alice could you show me which room I will be staying in please. There is a lot I need to think about."

"Sure, follow me."

She led me into the house and we were about to walk up the stairs when a certain thought stopped me.

_Yes he's back. Its time to turn on the charm. By the end of tonight he will be mine._

"Hi Edward" her voice was kind of nasally for a vampire."

"Hi Sky"

I was making my way up the steps as she came closer. I didn't want her to get close enough for her power to work.

"Watcha doin?"

_I'll handle this Ed._

I didn't know what Alice was going to do but I kept my mouth shut so that she could talk.

"Actually Sky **I **was just showing him to his room." She emphasized the I to make it clear that she wanted her to go.

"Oh, well I'll do it, I can help Eddykins settle in as well then."

Alice smiled sweetly.

"Its fine he requested me specifically"

_Ha lets see what she makes of that Ed. I bet she won't like it._

Sky started moving closer and I began feeling weird.

"Ed wouldn't you much rather I showed you to your room?"

I was about to nod when Alice grabbed my arm and began dragging me up the stairs.

"No he wouldn't Sky, now leave the poor guy alone."

I caught a brief glimpse of Sky standing at the bottom of the steps looking hurt before I was pulled round the corner by an inhumanely strong little pixie.

"Don't let her get to close to you, after being under her influence for a certain amount of time the effect becomes permanent"

I shook my head to clear the daze I was in and nodded to Alice.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged down the corridor and into a room. I was about to turn around and protest when Alice thought

_Listen_

"I'm gonna get that no good, low down, scheming little pixie I fits the last thing I do"

_And it won't be pleasant._

"Alice open this door. I know this is his room and I know you're in there now let me in."

Alice opened the door and edged out leaving me in what was apparently my room.

"No go away Sky, Edward has work to do, you can play tomorrow."

"I wanna play now." She was definitely angry.

"If you step one foot in that room or use your power to make Edward come to you I will tell Carlisle that you are messing with Edwards work and he wont like that one bit."

_Damn it she's right._

"Fine I'll have my fun another time"

I heard her turn around and stomp off.

I heard Alice as she turned to walk away.

That isn't the last you will hear of her but you're safe for the time being. If she comes back or there's any other troubles just give me a call and I'll come help.

With that she walked off.

I blocked the recent happenings out of my head and focused on what had happened earlier.

Everything rushed through my head and all of a sudden things clicked into place.

Of three things I was sure:

I had a new fan called Sky and I was in trouble.

Bella needed my help to stop her trouble and three.

I was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

_**A.N Yay I quoted Twilight lol. I have always wanted to do that.**_

_**Anyway what do we think? Review plz people. I'm fed up of not getting feedback. And if you like it tell others so that I can get more readers plz. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A.U- Guys review plz!!!!!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I JUST MESS WITH THEM MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA

All night I sat in my room thinking over the possibilities of what could be happening to Bella. There were so many. Some seemed too simple to fix and others angered me so much I found venom pooling in my mouth at the thoughts. I didn't understand how one simple girl could, a human girl, could cause such feelings to erupt in me. It didn't make any sense I had always prided myself on being able to be businesslike and not get attached to the people I was protecting but she was totally different. I had never expected to find my mate and certainly not to find out that the love I existed for was a human's love. I would simply have to deal with this alone.

There was no way I could let her know me or get any closer to her. Maybe then I could pass off these feelings as a mere infatuation.

YEAH RIGHT.

Who was I kidding!!

She was everything to me now. Not just some other client to protect. I would give my life for this girl. I would do anything for her.

"EDWARD"

The voice startled me. And scared me to a degree. It was a female voice and worrying it might be Sky, I decided not to answer.

"EDWARD GET YOUR BUT DWON HERE ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!"

My body relaxed visibly. It was just Alice.

WAIT

SCHOOL?

Damn. I had forgotten that in order to keep up pretences I would need to attend the school where the Cullen's went. This was one part of the job I was not impressed with and had argued with Aro over it for hours.

"EDWARD ARE YOU EVEN UP THERE?"

I was about to answer when I heard her coming up the stairs to find me.

At vampire speed I grabbed the first clothes I saw and shoved them on. I was just tying the laces on my shoes when she walked in.

"Edward are yo………."

"Hi Alice I'm ready to go"

_He isn't serious _

"Yes why?" I asked confused.

"Look at what you're wearing!!!" she cried.

I looked down not understanding but then caught sight of what I was wearing. In my haste I hadn't paid attention and I was wearing a red flannel sweater vest over a purple shirt, combat cut offs and a pair of vans. Soooooooooo not a good look.

"Okay just get out of those clothes and I'll be back with something decent for you to wear, Alice is in charge now" she said defiantly and with that walked out of the room like the cat that got the cream.

As soon as the door was closed I was stripping out of the hideous out fit and chucking every item as far away from me as possible. I was just taking off the shirt when there was a knock at the door and a pile of clothes came flying in.

"Put these on and give me a call when you're done so that I can come in and sort out your hair. You look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards" she sounded disgusted and I made a mental note never to look like a scruff in front of Alice again. For someone so small she was quite scary indeed.

"Yes ma'am" I said in my best soldier voice and I heard her tut before closing the door.

Laughing to myself I picked up the clothes she had given me to wear. After putting them on I looked at my reflection in the mirror and admired Alice's taste in clothes. She had given me a plain black tight T-Shirt that she had pared with a pair of grey Jeans that both fit nicely. For shoes she had gone with a simple black shoe that slid on and looked good with the out fit. I decided I'd better call her so that she could do my hair and be done with it.

"Alice"

Immediately she was at my door with the most angelic look on her face and a comb and gel in one of her hands. I didn't like the looks of the thoughts going through her head at all. They all involved me being stuck in a chair while she tortured my poor hair with the weapons in her hands.

"Don't even think about trying to run Mr. Mason, I have looked at this situation from every possible angle and it always ends up with me winning and doing your hair" she said sounding rather smug.

"Fine just don't take too long"

Half an hour later I was sitting in the back of Alice's car. My hair felt like it was never going to be able to move again it was gelled so solidly.

We pulled up to the school after 10 boring minutes of driving.(Alice and Jasper were both blocking their thoughts). My initial impression was that it was quite small and dull. And it turned out I was right. It was a tiny school.

Everywhere I went I seemed to be seeing the same faces over and over. And what made it worse was when I went to get my schedule I found that I didn't have any classes at all with any of the Cullen's. 1st period I had English and every time I looked up every girl in the class seemed to be whispering and giggling looking straight at me. But if I thought that was annoying it was nothing compared to the thoughts flying through their minds so in the end I just blocked it all out. 2nd period was the same, people staring and talking, pointing and giggling. When I walked through the halls the girls would giggle and flirt while the guys squared their shoulders and tried to assert their authority. It really didn't work. I was visibly bigger and more confident than all of them and one look from me and they shrinked into the shadows and allowed me carry on through the halls undisturbed. I was just about to enter my next class before lunch when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find a pimple faced kid standing behind me trying to look brave but failing miserably. His thoughts were of running away but he stood his ground and extended a hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike, Mike Newton, you're the new kid right?" he sounded a lot braver than he looked.

I took his hand firmly and gave it a quick shake.

"That's right but I have a name, I'm Edward" I replied as politely as I could but it was obvious that I was pissed off.

"Oh okay well who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"I already have friends to sit with thank you" I was still trying to sound polite.

"Oh, okay then maybe another time"

"Yeah, maybe" I replied still doubting it.

"K, then" he walked off looking rejected.

Relieved that I had gotten out of that I walked off to my next lesson. It went the same as all the others, boring, tedious and people talking behind my back. I took off as soon as the bell rang and ran straight to the cafeteria. They were all sitting at the same table with food in front of them occasionally picking at it and moving it around the plate. They all smiled at me as I walked in and took my place at the table. Lunch went the same as lessons everybody was staring and whispering and it was really starting to stress out when at last the bell rang signaling the end of lesson. I practically ran to my next lesson but stopped dead when I noticed who was sitting next to the only available seat in the classroom. Her. Surely the world wasn't that cruel. Surely fate wouldn't tempt me like this. But apparently so and as I walked into the classroom and was assigned my seat she looked up and gave me a dazzling smile as she noticed me coming to sit next to her. If my heart was beating it would have stopped all over again.

_**Cliffy yay love it. What do you think will happen?**_

_**Review plz.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys there has to be someone reading this but nobody is reviewing!!!Is it not as good as I thought it was? Plz tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!! Yay yay yay.**

**(Voice in mind) no u don't**

**YES I DO!!**

**No u don't, now, tell the nice people the truth.**

**Fine, I don't own Twilight (but a girl can dream right?)**

I didn't know what to do. I was caught between the choices of running from here right now like a wimp or I could sit down control myself and finally get some information on her.

All I had to do was hold my breath. It couldn't be too hard it's not like I NEEDED the oxygen.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. But with that breath I caught a taste of her on the air and venom was pooling in my mouth.

I tried to focus on how I felt for her and ignore the smell. But that didn't work.

All it did was leave me confused as to why I felt that why about a human. All this happened within 3 seconds and I decided it was time I sat down before I started looking weird.

I walked over to the seat and pulled it out to sit down.

As I sat I caught a glimpse of her staring before she looked away blushing lightly. I smirked when she looked away.

I didn't need to be an empath to be able to tell that she was embarrassed for staring.

But the way the blush crept up her cheeks and colored them giving her a rosy complexion…well lets just say if I had been alive but heart would have skipped a beat I'm sure.

Corny I know but that's how she made me feel. Not like me at all.

I decided it was time to break the ice.

I cleared my throat lightly to get her attention.

"Hello my name is Edward Mason, you are?"

Of course I already knew her name but I didn't want to freak her out by walking up to her and saying that.

I had made my voice as smooth as possible. I really wanted this girl to like me and talk to me.

Oh no out of ai,r just take a deep breath and think about how much you love her and don't want to hurt her.

I breathed in through my nose. The smell was wonderful but the idea of her being hurt killed me so I pushed the monster away…for now anyway.

She was looking at me with an expression that showed shock but also happiness.

It seemed as if she didn't expect me to talk to her.

"I'm Bella Swan"

Her voice was beautiful.

It was smooth and gentle, unlike anything I had ever heard, vampires included in that.

I reached out my hand and gently took hers.

"It is a pleasure Miss. Swan"

She blushed furiously and bowed her head so I could not see.

Right then the teacher started thinking about actually starting the lesson.

_Better get them doin something or I'll only have old Jenks on my back. Speaking of on my back I wonder what Mrss. Thomas doing anything 3__rd__ lesson?_

At that moment I tuned him out not wanting a visual of what he wanted Mrss. Thomas for.

"Right class today we will be doing worksheets about the human body, I want you to work in pairs and fill in all the blanks. The first to finish will be allowed to go without having homework"

The whole class started mumbling their appreciation of this while the teacher walked around handing the sheets out. As he got to our table he looked me up and down and then began talking to Bella.

"Miss. Swan I trust that you will help Mr. Mason here to do the work?"

_None of the other idiots in this class would be much help. _

"Yes sir, I would be willing to help if he needed it" she sounded like she really meant it and I couldn't help but be happy at that.

"That would be most kind of you Bella, thank you very much" my voice was still in charm mode as I called it and she blushed again.

"You are adorable when you blush, do you know that?"

I said it before I could stop myself.

I began mentally cursing myself for being so forward and open and I registered the look of shock on her face and felt even worse. That is until the next expression graced her features.

A smile began to form at the side of her mouth and before I knew it she was giving me a dazzling smile and her eyes were shining.

And I did not expect what came out of her mouth next.

"You're not too bad looking yourself" she said with more confidence than I knew she had.

Oh my GOD!!

That had to have been the best words I have ever heard pass someone's lips!!

She began giggling at the fact that I had been rendered momentarily speechless.

I decided to win back some ground.

"Why thank you, but I still think you are cuter"

I looked directly at her and saw her stare at my eyes. It had worked. I had as Aro puts it 'dazzled her'.

"You know we are supposed to be doing our work; after all I wouldn't mind not having any homework to do tonight I have things to do" she said a slight dazed look in her eyes.

"And what makes you think that I don't have anything to do?"

I decided I would try and break the ice a bit more with some banter.

Her eyes flashed and she seemed to gain even more confidence.

"I never said anything of the sort I merely told you that I have things to do tonight and would like to do them without worrying about the tediousness that is homework"

Her voice had become low and I could tell that she was trying to sound mysterious and peak my interest and hell did it work.

"Would it be rude of me to enquire what it is you have planned tonight?"

I leaned in close on the last word and deliberately blew into her face gently.

It seemed to stun her for a moment but she recovered quickly.

"I am going out to meet a friend down on the Rez, a male friend"

She emphasized the word male trying to make me jealous and once again it worked.

But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Well then we had better get this work done hadn't we?"

I could tell she was disappointed that I didn't take the bate but it was for the best. I couldn't have her getting too attached.

I picked a pen up and began writing down the answers not even bothering to pretend that I needed her help. In truth I think I wanted to show off a bit.

"Done"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you want to check it?"

She nodded reaching for the peace of paper.

She was about to remove it from my hand when the thought of a guy behind me commenting on how he wished that Bella would lean further forward caused me to whip around yanking the paper from Bella's hand.

Fate took a cruel twist.

Just as the paper was about to leave her hand it caught her index finger causing a slice to appear there.

What happened next was all so fast.

A drop of blood fell from her finger landing right in front of me on the desk and I caught a whiff of that delicious freesia scent. My mind was just about to tell me to lunge at her when I felt two enormous cold hands grab both my wrists and before I had time to register what was happening I was being man handled out the classroom door and into an empty storeroom. Then voices.

"Do you think its safe to let him go?"

Recognizing Emmett's voice I began thrashing wildly longing to get back to that delicious creature and take what I wanted.

"I'll take that as a no then" Emmett again sounding concerned.

"Edward, Edward? Can you hear me?" this sounded like jasper but I couldn't be sure because of the red tint my vision had taken on from blood lust and the amount of movement I was doing.

Then I found my voice.

"Let go!! LET GO GOD DAMN IT!!!" I knew I was shouting loud enough for the two classrooms either side to hear but I couldn't care less. Then I felt a haze of calm overcoming me but realizing it was jasper I fought it off and began yelling again.

"Jasper stop trying to calm me down. I only want to taste her. She smells amazing surely you can understand that!!! Emmett LET GO!!"

"Sorry Eddykins, we are under strict orders from the little pixie not to let you go back to lesson or anywhere near Bella come to think of it. We have been told to take you straight to the house no detours, ifs or buts. And if we don't do as she says then we will lose our butts. Believe me mate Alice and Rosalie are a lot scarier than you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

He sounded totally truthful.

That and the fact that I knew from the others that Emmett wasn't a man of many words was enough to snap me out of my daze long enough tom realize how stupidly I was behaving. I allowed Jasper to use his power and felt myself calming.

"That's better, now we really need to go because the teacher next door heard you and is planning to come in here and see what's going on in a minute" Jasper sounded more than eager to leave but there was something I needed to say to them both first.

"Guys I have something to say"

They both looked up.

_Finally he is capable of normal speech._

_Hed better hurry up I got a sweet Rose waiting at home that is ripe for the picking. _( I think you can tell which is Emmett and which is Jasper lol)

I was immediately bombarded with images of him and Rosalie.

"EEEWWWWWWW Emmett that was a mental picture I could have gone my whole life without seeing"

He grinned and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Any way I wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to come and help me but you did and that means a lot to me that you would be willing to do that, so, thank you"

They both grinned.

"Come on then lets go" Jasper said looking a bit edgy.

I turned to open the door and fate must have really hated me that day because I walked right into Bella.

Her finger was still bleeding and a growl built in my chest as I bent down into a crouch.

I saw the look of terror in her eyes but instead of deterring me it drove me on.

"E-Edward?" there was terror in her voice.

I coiled my body as tight as I could.

All this had only taken a few seconds and Jasper and Emmett were distracted so I had a minute to savor the moment and smell of her blood before I tasted it and it was gone.

I heard Emmett's thoughts of coming out here to get me because I couldn't be trusted. How right he was!!

She was still frozen looking into my eyes.

I tensed and pounced.

**YAY YAY YAY I love cliffys. I think this is my best one so far. Please tell me what you think and I will reward you with a sneak peek of……….. the next chapter!!!!!**

**Aren't I lovely? I was thinking maybe a bit of Bella P.O.V next what do you think? Please review. I feel so unloved. There has to be someone reading this? **

**Hello…hello…….hello (echoes) is anyone there? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay people sorry I took so long but coz theres hardly any response to the story my urge to write kinda died. But I decided to keep goin for those of u who are reading.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. If I did then I would be off trying to chat up Robert Pattinson but alas it is not so.**

Chapter 9 E.P.O.V

They were dragging me towards the woods next to the school.

I didn't bother trying to stop them. Though the smell of Bella's blood was still fresh in my mind. I just didn't seem to have any fight in me.

It was like I wanted them to restrain me.

I would rather be locked up than be let loose and given the chance to find Bella and do something I am sure I would regret later on.

I vaguely registered running through the forest while I was stuck in my own thoughts. But when I saw the Cullen house come into view I began to fight against them.

This wasn't where I wanted to be.

Anywhere would be good but here.

We were now more or less fighting on the front porch. Me losing due to Emmett's strength and Jasper trying to calm me.

But still I fought. It wasn't safe for me to be here. Even all the way out here I was still too close to her.

"Come on Edward stop fighting" I think it was Jasper that said that.

"You know your gonna lose" yep it was Jasper coz that cocky statement most definitely came from Emmett.

I replied in the most dignified manner I could manage.

"Will you get the hell off of me? It isn't safe for me to be on the same continent as her let alone in the same town"

Hey I said as dignified as I could manage didn't I?

"Come on Carlisle wants to talk to you about what happened" Jasper said beginning to lose his grip on my arm.

"And how does he know what happened?"

I was pissed off now. I didn't get why they were being like this and wouldn't just let me go.

"He knows coz Alice saw it happen duh" Emmett surprise, surprise.

"How do you think we managed to get to you just in time? Alice called and told us what she saw" Jasper sounded pissed off as well.

I couldn't believe what he had said.

"Just in time? JUST IN TIME? YOU WERE NO WHERE NEAR IN TIME. SHE HAD ALREADY BEEN HURT BY THE TIME YOU GOT THERE"

I had no idea why I was shouting. Probably the anger coming out.

Then before I had time to stop it I heard them both thinking

_1..2..3!_

And before I knew what had happened I was being dragged into the house by them and also Alice who, typical Alice style, had appeared from no where.

I vaguely registered her standing next to me trying to calm me but it  
didn't work.  
I still couldn't believe what I had done. I was never going to forgive myself for this.  
How could I even live with myself after doing that to an innocent girl?  
Much less an innocent girl I was pretty sure I was in love with.

I truly was a monster. I needed to call Aro and get back to Volterra. I  
wanted to be anywhere but here.  
I ran upstairs to my room wanting to ring Aro straight away. I ran through  
the door and locked it.  
I jabbed the number into the phone and waited for him to answer. He didn't,  
typical. The one time when I actually need something and he doesn't bother  
to answer. I didn't know what to do so I slumped down onto the floor and  
allowed the feelings of guilt and shame to overcome me. But then I felt something different.

I felt attraction. I stood up and opened the door to find Sky leaning on the frame.

"Hey Eddy" She sounded concerned.

Her voice had never sounded better.  
She walked toward me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How about you let me make you feel better?"

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my lips.

There was nothing I could do to stop it.  
I think that, more importantly, I didn't want to.

I closed the door and dragged her to the bed wanting to forget where I was and what I had done.

And Sky could help me do that.

Next morning….

OH MY GOD!!

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I looked to the side and Sky was still hanging on my arm.

My god this girl just doesn't give up does she.

I decided it would be fun to tap into her thoughts.

_I cant believe I finally got him. Just another day or so of being under my power and it will be permanent. Good thing its Saturday. Now he can spend all day with me and I wont have to worry about him seeing that human slut from school…_

I jumped out of the bed.

She looked up and her expression was one of surprise and hurt.

"Eddy? Baby? Whats wrong?" The nasally voice was back.

I think she was trying to sound cute or something.

I lashed out then.

"Don't call me Eddy and how dare you say things like that about Bella. You are just jealous because even though you are a vampire and she is human I would rather be with her than have to spend another night with you. You shouldn't have tried your tricks on me"

I went to storm out the door but she grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Wait a minute my power is going out full blast right now, why are you not begging and groveling for me?"

"I have no idea but whatever it is I am eternally thankful to it"

"And where do you think your going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here, leave me alone Sky"

I dressed as quick as I could and ran out of the house I had no idea where I was going but a good idea of where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do.

The question was would I be able to do it?

B.P.O.V

I opened my eyes to a very unwelcome sight.

Clouds once again covering the sun.

I groaned and turned over, once again replaying yesterdays events in my head.

I had been terrified at first but afterwards I was only curious about why he had been like that.

Well no time to think about it now Bells time to get up.

Great I was talking to myself. I have officially lost it.

I washed dressed and ate in record time.

Charlie was in the living room all ready watching sports because he wasn't on duty today.

I thought back to what had happened yesterday **after** school

Flashback

I got in from school to find my dad sitting on the couch watching sports

"Hey Bells, good day at school?"

"It was al right as far as school goes I guess"

"That's good, you got anything planned?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be going over to Damiens to hang out for a bit, if that's okay with you?"

His jaw tensed.

Dad didn't like Damien at all.

"As long as you aint out too late then…. Yeah…. its fine I suppose"

Just as I suspected he sounded grumpy.

"K see you later then"

With that I walked out the door and down the driveway to my truck.

It took its time starting to life. I decided to finally use my Easter present from my dad (a stereo).

Turning it on I found a song I like and turned it up. Without thinking I began singing along

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

Hes got a one hand feel on the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around turn the radio down

He said baby is something wrong

I said nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song….

And he said

Our song is a slammin screen door

Sneakin out late tappin on your window

When were on the phone and you talk real slow

Coz its late an your mamma don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date man I didn't kiss her an I should have

And when I got home

Before I said Amen

Askin God if he

Could play it again

I was just about to start the verse again when the sound of my phone ringing startled me out of the song.

Looking at the caller I.D I sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hello Damien"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago"

He sounded angry.

"Im just around the corner babe, Im turning onto your street as we speak"

"Oh yeah I can see you, bye babe"

"Yeah bye"

I sighed again as I put the phone down.

I pulled up outside his house and getting out of my truck I wasn't pleased to see that his parents weren't home.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Opening the door I stepped inside and jumped when I heard his voice.

"And why are you late?"

Oh no. This wasn't good.

"U..mm..I..I…"

It was no good I couldn't say anything I was too scared.

"I'll bet you were off whoring around with other guys, weren't you!"

Here it goes again.

"Of course not sweetie, you know you are the only guy for me"

I was so used to this lie that it was starting to sound convincing these days.

The only thing I wished for these days was that he was the one guy I didn't know.

I saw his blue eyes close and I prepared myself for the second part of the routine that we would go through every time we saw each other.

"Your lying, I know you are"

I didn't even see his fist before it connected with my left eye.

Yep just another day in the life of me.

A.N Well wasn't that a fun chapter.

What do you think Edward will do if he finds out about this?

Review and find out!!!

P.S The song is 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hello to those few people who read this.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Yay I just bought the rights to Twilight!!**

**Stephanie: No you didn't they are still mine**

**Me: :P It was worth a try right?**

Chapter 10

I ran past nearly every other Cullen on the way out.

I'm pretty sure that they all tried talking to me and asking me where I was going but like hell was I gonna slow down long enough to answer them.

Then I heard the one of the few voices that had the power to make me stop.

_Edward Anthony Mason you come back here right now!!!!!_

Ouch that girl has some volume when she wants to.

I slowed down and turned around. She was standing behind me tapping her foot with an expression that re-defined the phrase 'if looks could kill'.

"Yes Alice?"

I was no good at trying to sound innocent, it just didn't work.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" she sounded well and truly pissed.

Think quick, think quick, think quick.

"I'm going to find Bella Swan and tell her I love her and that I want to be with her and that I'm so so so sorry for scaring her the other night"

Smooth Edward.

She just stood there staring blankly at me. And then it started.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! When did it happen? How did it happen? I mean I had a vision but I didn't expect it to happen this quickly!!!! OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!"

Damn that girl can talk and squeal for Britain.

"Calm down Alice!!"

She looked at me stupid then looked down and realized that she was bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, now answer me"

I wasn't going to say no, she sounded scary.

"Well I don't really know, I'm kind of confused about it myself"

She gave me a look that clearly said talk or you will regret it.

"Well I guess it happened that night I went to check on her"

I began retelling that night. Well the important part anyway:

_She moved closer to the window slowly and looked out. She was still staring at the spot where I was but dint seem to know that there was actually someone there. She leaned out of the window slightly but it was still enough for the breeze to catch her scent and blow it towards me. The sweet smell caused a pool of venom to form in my mouth and it took all my power not to jump through the window and take her. As I battled with my demon she just stood there staring and so did I. Her face captured my attention her wide brown eyes that on any one else would be dull but hers seemed to shine with life, her pale skin that shined slightly as the moonlight bounced off it and her long chocolate brown hair moving around her face as the slight breeze unsettled it. Her soft pink lips opened as if to say something but she seemed to think better of it and instead turned to walk back into her room. It took all of my will power not to call to her to turn around so that I could look at her again._

She was wide eyed and speechless, something that must have been a first for Alice.

"Oh that is soooooooooooo adorable!!" she was squeeling again.

"What is?"

Uh-oh Rosalie.

Alice turned around and began re-telling everything I had just said.

"Wait a human?" she sounded sort of angry.

"Whats wrong with that?" uh-oh Alice was angry too.

"Nothing, each to his own I guess"

She walked off, or should I say stalked off.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a complete grump when it comes to humans"

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Rosalie shouted from upstairs.

Alice decided to shout back.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!!!"

This was all getting to messed up for me. I just wanted to find Bella.

"Alice can I go now? I'm trying to go and find Bella so that I can tell HER these things!!"

She looked up at me and seemed to study me for a minute.

Then I heard what she was thinking.

"Oh no, no way Alice. I look fine. You are not coming anywhere near me with any more instruments of torture"

She gave me a hurt expression before turning around and walking away in a total huff. I wanted to feel sorry really I did but I was too anxious to find Bella. I opened the door and ran out. I didn't stop running until I reached her house. But something was different. Her scent wasn't as strong as it was yesterday. She wasn't there.

_Edward? _

Who the hell was that? I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

_Edward?_

Okay now I was freaked.

"Whose there?"

…………..

"Hello?"

…………………….

Maybe I had finally gone crazy. Oh well. Dismissing it as my imagination and mind under a huge amount of stress I turned and ran into the forest .

Sitting down on a log I tried to think of what to do next. I could go back to the Cullens and wait until tomorrow to try and catch her when she was in the house or I could follow her scent and hope that I find her. Its pretty obvious which one I chose.

I turned and ran out of the forest trying to catch her scent. I smelt some half a block from her house heading towards the rez. Following it carefully so as not to actually go on their land I was relieved to find that she was in a house that was literally on the border of the line that the Cullens had told me about.

Flashback

"_While you are here Edward you need to know that the rez is strictly off limits to vampires"_

_Carlisle had called me into his study to talk to me._

_I couldn't help the curiosity that welled up inside me._

"_That you do not need to know. All you need to remember is that you are not under any circumstances to go on that land. Is that clear?"_

_I thought about it for a moment and decided to leave well enough alone._

"_Yes Carlisle I am fine with that and will do my best to keep to what you have told me"_

_He gave me an appraising look and then thanked me and told me that I was free to leave._

Well I wasn't breaking the rules…technically. I was just about to approach the house when the most pungent smell hit my nose. I hadn't noticed before because I had been tuned into Bellas scent but now that I was no longer concentrating on that my nose found the smell. It was like wet dog mixed with a rotting smell and dirty socks. Ignoring it I walked towards the house.

There didn't seem to be anyone home but I heard noises coming from inside the house. And I mean literal noises. They weren't words. It sounded like someone grunting. I didn't like the idea of that. I concentrated to find out which room the noises were coming from and was glad to find another window with a tree next to it. I climbed as quickly and quietly as I could. This was definitely the right room. The noises were louder in here. Leaning over I tried to concentrate on what was in the room. There was a a bed with two people writhing in it. I couldn't see properly so I let myself into the boys head.

What I saw made my vision turn red.

B.P.O.V

He dragged me upstairs by my hair. I was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Shut up or this will hurt even more than it has to"

I shut up then. His voice had taken on the tone that meant that if I didn't listen I would regret it.

"Good girl, see that wasn't that hard was it?"

He picked me up and literally chucked me onto his bed. I knew what was coming next and began to shake my head as he undid his belt buckle.

He saw me shaking my head and came to sit next to me.

"Now baby, you love me don't you?"

Afraid of getting another smack I began nodding my head vigorously.

"Well then, if you really loved me you would want to please me like any good girlfriend right?"

I didn't answer.

"RIGHT" he shouted.

I flinched and began gabbling on about how I loved him and wanted to please him and give him whatever he wanted.

He punched me anyway.

So I decided to just lie back and switch off.

I vaguely registered him taking my clothes off and punching me in the stomach when I was unresponsive. Then all I registered was pain and the weird grunting sound that he makes when he is on top of me.

I feltso lost and just retreated further into myself begging for him to finish quickly.

**So what do you think? **

**Sorry its short but I'm not feeling very good and just couldn't be asked to write much. **

**But still comment if your reading this on scribd and review if your reading it on fan fiction. **

**Thanks, Seraphina Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Hello to those few people who read this.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Yay I just bought the rights to Twilight!!**

**Stephanie: No you didn't they are still mine**

**Me: :P It was worth a try right?**

**Changed chapter 11**

**E.P.O.V**

I couldn't control myself. Before my body even registered moving I was in his room. They hadn't noticed me yet. The sight was disgusting. Him on top of her, moaning and grunting and her just lying there. She was a mess. Her face was bloody and bruised and now that she had her clothes off from what I could see her body was the same way. It took every ounce of self control that I had not to rip his head off there and then. Instead I waited until he was done. It didn't take long. He rolled off of her with an animalistic grunt and lie on his back staring at the ceiling. She just lay there, looking completely defeated and almost as if she was still in pain. My dead heart broke at the sight. I just didn't understand how he could hurt her. It was unreal.

_God that was amazing. She had better be up for round 2 _

I nearly snapped at that thought but it wasn't time…yet.

I saw him turn towards her and pull her face to his for a kiss. She obliged out of what I could tell was fear.

"So babe, you ready to go again?" his tone was full of arrogance.

Her eyes grew wide with fear and she began to shake her head again.

"No…p-please…d-d-don't" she was stuttering and stumbling over her words.

He grinned at her and moved in closer, pinning her body against his. She began struggling to get free and he slapped her across the face.

I snapped.

Quicker than even I thought was possible he was up against the wall my hand holding onto his throat. He just stared at me in shock and I was furious. He didn't even scream. He just dangled there staring. Then something broke through the anger. The sweetest sound on earth.

"E-Edward?" she sounded disbelieving. As if I couldn't actually be there.

I wrenched my eyes away from the scumbag to look at her.

She looked terrible. Red and blotchy from crying, bloody and bruised from being beaten and her doe eyes were wide.

She was still the most beautiful thing on earth.

I forgot all my anger and dropped the scumbag. He fell to the floor with a very audible thump and just lay there. I think he passed out but I was more focused on the beauty before me.

She stared at me. Just stared while I walked towards her. She opened her mouth.

"Is that really you?" she sounded on the verge of tears.

All I could do was nod for fear of chocking up at the sight of her.

"Why are you here?"

I stood rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. I decided on the truth. She deserved that much at least.

"I knew what he was doing (her eyes grew wider) and I couldn't stand the thought of it, I had to make it stop (a single tear fell down her face) I had to do something Bella (she sobbed)"

She sat up a little straighter.

"You came to help me"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The truest I have ever heard.

"Yes"

She sobbed. I took a step closer testing gher reaction. She didn't even flinch.

"I promise that from now on I will always be here to help, no matter what kind of help you need I will give it to you" my words were sincere.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and she flung herself into my arms. Her scent overwhelmed me. The monster reared its head sniffing the air hopefully but Bella needed me and I would not harm her. She began crying in earnest.

"Sshhhh its okay, your fine, I'm here"

I did my best to console her and it seemed to be working.

"I was so scared, I didn't think it would ever stop, not ever, I just didn't know what to do or how to stop it, thank you, thank you so much" she sounded honest in her words and my cold heart melted at the sound and sight of her.

It felt so right for her to be in my arms but I wanted her closer. I picked her up and put her in my lap. In doing this I revealed even more flesh as I had removed the covers and though she was wearing a tank and boy shorts now, the outfit showed enough for me to see more cuts and bruises.

I was disgusted.

I didn't understand how someone could harm such a perfect angel.

I began running my hand up and down her leg and the sobbing lessened. But on my fourth round of my hand I felt something that greatly disturbed me, it felt like a small hole in her leg. Lifting her shorts a bit more what I saw almost made me kill him then and there. It was a burn mark. But what from I couldn't be sure. So I asked her. Adjusting her position so she could see me I asked her.

"Bella, love, how did this happen" I asked lightly running my finger across it.

She seemed scared to answer at first but after staring at me for a minute or so she said

"One of his favorite punishments was to put his fags out on me" she said.

She then lifted her shirt to reveal two or three more of these marks on her stomach. I was honestly sickened.

Standing up with her still in my arms I decided that she needed to see Carlisle so he could get her cleaned up no questions asked. She didn't ask where we were going, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and stuck her head in the crook between my shoulder and chin. Then she said something that made me laugh out loud.

"Please don't drop me" she whispered in my ear.

Like I said I laughed. The very idea was ridiculous. But it occurred to me that I should answer her.

"Never love, and even if I did, I would catch before you even knew you had been dropped, that I can promise you. When I am around you will never fall" I tried to convey my feelings in those words.

I think it worked because she sighed and cutched in closer.

"Take me somewhere safe, please, anywhere but here" she sounded worn out.

I gave her the first answer that popped into my head.

"Whatever you wish, my love" damn it.

Did I really just say my love? Now she's gonna think that I'm some weirdo. But she didn't seem to notice at all. In fact she was asleep in my arms. I smiled at the fact and walked towards the door. But I heard a whimper, and something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. _**IT **_was still on the floor exactly where I had left him. No good piece of shit. I had been so wrapped in the goddess now in my arms that I had forgotten about him.

Then a thought come into my head. Smirking I walked over towards him. He whimpered and pushed himself up against the wall. I gave him the darkest look I could and whispered three words to him that I was sure he was never going to forget. I would make good on them.

"This isn't over" I said as menacingly as I could.

All of a sudden a foul odor reached my nose and we both looked down to see a wet patch forming on his trousers.

Now that was truly disgusting. I felt the need to say something at this moment.

"You complete ass, you are a total pouffe" was the best I could come up with.

His brilliant answer?

"B-b-b-b….w-w-w-w?"

OMG!! That was the best he could come up with? With one last look at him I stalked out of the room, fully intending on coming back when Bella was asleep and making this wimp regret ever meeting her.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I paused only to leave him a note by the door. I had found out from his mind that his parents were out of town for a few days and they wouldn't be any the wiser to me being here. Balancing Bella on one arm I picked up a pen and began to write my new friend a little note.

_Dick head,_

(Yeah I know not very mature but hey! I am only seventeen really!!)

_Believe me when I say that I will be back._

_What you have done to the angel who WAS with you is unbelievable._

_I will make you pay._

_You feel every scratch, burn, punch, slap and kick that she has ever suffered at your filthy, insignificant hands._

_There is no way to justify what you have done and believe me when I say that I will show you no mercy. _

_Don't bother running. _

_It will be all too easy for me to find you. _

_So make both of our lives easier and wait for me like a good little boy._

_See you REAL soon._

_Your new friend._

That should be enough to scare the shit out of him this time.

Time to go see the Cullen's.

**B.P.O.V**

Last thing I remember is falling asleep in Edwards arms. And now I'm in a frickin bed!! It must have been a dream then. But it had felt soooooo real. The things he said. The way he helped me. The feel of being in his arms. It all felt so right. A door opened and light footsteps crossed the room. Someone sat down on the edge of the bed. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see Damiens face. I wanted to stay in my own little world where Edward was my saviour. Someone picked me up and held me against them.

Wait this wasn't Damien. He didn't smell like cut grass and cinnamon. OME!!

"Bella, love, I know your awake" the velvet voice said accompanied by a soft chuckle that sounded like melted honey.

I slowly opened one eye.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. There he was in all his toned body and bronze haired glory. He looked good enough to make Adonis jealous.

"Hi there" God how I loved his voice.

I could listen to this man talk forever.

"Bella?" His breath blew across my face and momentarily dazed me.

"H-hi" I manage to stutter.

Great Bella, real smooth.

"How are you feeling?" his voice was full of concern. Best answer him.

"Uummm fine I guess?" I sounded like I was asking a question.

"That's good, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up" another smooth chuckle.

This confused me a bit though. Surely I wasn't out for that long?

"So how long was I asleep exactly?"

He sighed and scratched his head.

"Lets just say long enough for me to take care of some business" he sounded shifty, but after the help he had given me I decided not to push him.

It was then that I noticed the rusty metallic smell of blood and looking down at his clothes I gasped. There were trickles of blood on the chest area of his shirt. Not caring what he thought of me I quickly yanked his shirt up over his head to make sure that there was no serious damage. There was nothing there. I looked up at his face running my fingers across his chest to make sure there was nothing there. I didn't understand. He looked up at me with a worried expression before his head turned to the door. My hands stopped moving on his chest and I realized that I was now sitting on his lap while he was shirtless. OME. But before I could process this thought any further the door to the room was flung open.

A beautiful black haired woman stood the. She was petite with blue eyes.

She also looked furious. She stared daggers at me before turning to Edward.

"What the hell is this" she demanded.

Her voice was filled with anger.

I opened my mouth to speak but was shocked when she looked toward me with such hatred that I was rendered speechless.

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy, insignificant little human" her voice was filled with venom and I found myself being terrified of a person that I barely even knew.

Wow this was one freaky chick.

Edward opened his mouth to defend me nut she got there first.

"Don't you start either, we spend an amazing night together and now you are going to throw it all away because of her?" she was pointing a shaking finger at me, while I tried to process all of this.

"Sky I only slept with you because I needed comfort and because you influenced me and you know that" his tone had an air of finality to it.

She screamed and pointed her finger at me again.

"YOU!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! (she turned to Edward) YOUR GOING TO CHOOSE A HUMAN OVER ME?" she was still screaming and shouting.

Edward just nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter.

All she did was stand there for a minute but then she began smiling.

"We shall see"

And with that she walked out.

God doesn't anyone like me?

**E.P.O.V**

Well that was fun. I'd better go get changed before Bella begins questioning the state of me.

**Oohhhh what happened? Want to know what Edward did? Comment and review then please!!! The sooner you do the sooner you find out what Eddie did too Damien!!!**

**P.S it is now 12.13 am. Do I love u guys or what? **


	12. Chapter 12

Im sorry for not updating for so long but Im seriously losin faith in this story, to all the people who read this I am begging you to spread the word k?

And warning to all those with weak stomachs, there is some serious gore ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything Twilight related

Chapter 12 E.P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could towards the house. But still it didn't seem like enough.

As I reached the door to the Cullen home it swung open for me and I didn't stop to question it I just ran through.

I ran into the living room to find Carlisle waiting already with his medical bag, and then it dawned on me, Alice saw me deciding to bring her back here and I was immediately grateful for the compassionate nature of these vampires.

_How bad is it?_

Alice was worried about her, and I gave her an honest answer.

"I really couldn't tell you for sure but aside from a few scars I don't think there is going to be any lasting damage, Carlisle?" my voice was low and sounded broken even to me.

"Your right, there doesn't seem to be any serious damage and with luck and good care we may even be able to avoid too much scarring" he looked up and tried to give me a reassuring smile but instead it looked like a grimace, he was obviously as upset as I was.

Everyone was quiet while Carlisle gave her a general anesthetic so he could treat her wounds without inflicting too much pain. They were even managing to keep their thoughts quiet which I silently thanked them for.

"I just don't understand why he would do this, she seems like such a kind and caring person, why would he hurt her?" Alice sounded on the point of breaking down and I saw Jasper put his arm around her to offer some comfort.

Thinking about Alice's words and how right they were made me see red, once again I just wanted to go and rip his head off. I was about to turn around and answer when something completely unexpected happened, Rosalie got there first.

"He did because he's a man, a low down peace of scum who had nothing better to do than break the spirit of a beautiful, innocent and unsuspecting creature" everyone was silent as she went to sit by Bella on the couch and began gently stroking the hair from her face "He wanted to terrify her and show who the dominant one was in the relationship, he was showing her that he could do whatever he wanted to her and the poor girl could do nothing about it, she's only a small thing and didn't really have a chance to defend herself, but after seeing her like this, well, just because Im a vegetarian and can't drink from him that doesn't mean I can't **hurt** him and ensure that he never has the chance to do this to some other poor soul, she will have revenge even if I have to get it for her" she looked up from Bella's face and it was obvious that had she been able to cry she would have been.

In that moment I decided that he would pay for what he had done no matter how hard it is or how long it takes.

Just then someone's thoughts started back up.

_Whatever you are planning on doing Edward you are not doing it without me ok? _

I gave an inconspicuous nod and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Esme standing in front of me with a truly concerned look on her face.

"I understand that you have developed feelings for Bella and that you want to protect her but don't forget we have to live around here, so whatever you decide to do at least make it clean and untraceable, please, for the family?" she turned to Rosalie "And Rose we all know that you want to go with Edward, we all also know what you have been through and your reasons for wanting to go, there is no need to hide it, no one will hold your actions against you sweetheart" the motherly tone was back and Rosalie hugged Esme gently whispering words of thanks to her.

Without another word I gestured to Rosalie to follow me and together we walked out of the door. Once clear of the house we began running me leading the way. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, we were both silently planning revenge and there was a mutual understanding that no words were going to be spoken between us, only threats o the little maggot that was in the house now coming into view.

We slowed to a walk and silently stalked to the side of the house. I looked up towards the sound of his thoughts, the little wimp hadn't moved from the spot where I left him.

I turned to Rosalie and nodded my head, silently we jumped, me first then her on through his window. His scream when he saw us was like music to my ears, sweet, sweet music (:D )

Rosalie turned to me and grinned while he cowered in the corner.

_Can I go first? Pretty please?_

I laughed mentally but nodded all the same. She gave me a big shit eating grin that I have to admit also kind of scared me at the time.

She turned her attention back to the piece of crap on the floor and he whimpered.

She took a step towards him and he squealed.

"Ha no so big and tough now are you? So I hear you have been playing piñata with my friend Bella, can I ask what made you think you would get away with this? Did you really think that no one at all would help her?" ( she grabbed hold of his hand and Im sure he nearly passed out ) "So I wonder what it felt like when you snapped her bones" (there goes one of his fingers ) He screamed in pain ( she smirked ) "No I imagine it was worse actually" ( Damn there goes another 3 fingers) Another scream of pain " Or maybe even some more?" Her shoe went down on his leg and I heard the unmistakable sound of bones crushing, his scream of agonising pain was once again music to my ears.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie to see her pounding her fist repeatedly into his face without a word. If she didn't slow down there wouldn't be anything left for me.

"Rose? Rose! ROSALIE!"

She looked up suddenly and I saw blood splattered all over her face and clothes and her knuckles had turned red.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away I think, would you like a turn?" she asked so sweetly that I had to laugh and again all I could do was nod.

I moved towards him and heard the gurgle in his throat that I think was supposed to be a whimper of some sorts.

All I did as I walked towards him was smile, I find they think your more threatening if you don't actually just say anything to them.

I knelt down to his level and leaned in towards his face to be able to reach his ear. Once there I whispered four words that greatly increased his heart rate.

"This is for her"

With that I drew back my fist and slammed it right through his chest, I grabbed hold of his heart and ripped it out of his chest shattering his rib cage in the process, I broke his heart just like he broke hers.

There was blood everywhere and one extremely mangled body in front of us. My clothes were splattered with blood and it really didn't look good.

"Well that gave me a little bit of closure, I actually feel a little better knowing I helped rid the earth of another woman beating scumbag" her voice was low and once again she sounded like she was going to cry.

But I couldn't find it in me to be considerate and listen to her words, I just wanted to return to the house and make sure Bella was feeling ok after Carlisle's treatments.

It must have been evident on my face what I was thinking because Rosalie turned to me and gave me a knowing look.

"You go ahead, I know exactly how to clean all this up, its obvious you don't have the patience to do it right now" she had a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Rosalie"

"Its fine, you really love her don't you?" she gave me that knowing look again.

I turned around as I was about to jump out the window and admitted to her something I hadn't even admitted to myself yet.

"Yeah, I think I really do"

I jumped out of the window before she could answer me or give me another look.

I landed lightly on my feet and immediately started making my way towards the Cullen's. Running through the forest my mind kept wandering to her, wondering whether or not she was ok or if she was still in pain.

Well I was about to find out, I could hear Carlisle's thoughts telling me she was resting in my room. Let's go admit to my feelings. Wow I sound like such a little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it's been three years since I last updated this, that's bad, if anyone is reading this, thank you so much. Anyway what's the point in a long rant? Here's the next chapter, hopefully the writing will be a bit better from now on seeing as I'm older now.**

**I do not own twilight or anything affiliated or associated with it.**

**Chapter 13**

I just stood in the doorway, staring. She wasn't asleep, I could tell that much from her breathing but she was trying so hard to appear unconscious that I couldn't bring myself to disturb her; it would have been cruel after everything she had been through.

Instead I turned around and headed back down the stairs, past the Cullens sat in the living room and straight out the door to the garden.

I didn't know what to do so I just slumped on the grass listening to the white noise that was the combined thoughts of all the people in the house. I closed my eyes doing my best to tune them out and try to concentrate on what to do next. Through all of the other drama there was still no sign of these strange vampires that were supposed to be passing through and I began to wonder what was happening. I still didn't know much about this job detail and couldn't understand why Aro was being so secretive but I was beginning to suspect an ulterior motive to this job.

Never in all my years as a vampire had I felt as exhausted or wanting sleep as I did now. Everything that had happened had been tiring.

More noise from the Cullen house. One voice seemed to be louder than the others. It couldn't be Bella, I could tell from the sound of her steady heartbeat that she had actually fallen back asleep not long ago.

Uh oh, footsteps approaching, wonder if I could feign sleep?

"Hey Eddy"

Oh no, I groaned internally.

"What do you want Sky?" I could hear how strained my voice sounded in my effort to be polite but didn't have enough energy to put any real effort into being nice to the girl, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Look, I know things ended on a sour note after our night together but its okay, Im willing to forgive you, I understand that the silly human girl is interesting to you but you have played the hero and had enough time to play with her, its time this all stopped and you took your place by my side now, I'm not willing to wait any longer. So, just come and put your arms around me and we will forget the whole thing, sounds nice doesn't it? Don't ever say I'm not a reasonable girl"

I literally could not believe what I was hearing. She couldn't be serious, this had to be some kind of joke that her and Emmet had cooked up. Deep down I knew it wasn't. I knew that she believed every word she said was true. I had stayed still for way too long, I needed to stand up and think of something to say.

I slowly raised myself up from the floor and stood to my feet. I still didn't know what to say but then caught sight of the look on her face. It was… expectant, like I was taking too long to answer and SHE was annoyed at me. I just stared back, defiant in my actions.

I was pretty sure that had her gift been working I would have her in my arms right now. I had a funny feeling, as though there was something trying to reach me but then something stronger was pushing it back, I had no idea what but was thankful for it, so thankful.

"I'm waiting Edward" her voice was no longer sweet and enticing, it malicious and demanding.

Something snapped.

"You will be waiting for eternity then because there is nothing between us Sky"

She recoiled in horror, as though I had dealt her a physical blow.

"The sight of you sickens me, I never want to be near you again and I can't describe how much I loathe myself and how dirty I feel for letting you near me the first time, you are a monster, a vindictive, scheming, dirty monster who needs to learn that there is a difference between being attractive and having a power that makes you SEEM attractive. You do not own or control me and you never will. Just give up Sky, its not going to work, I don't want you, I want her" and I couldn't help but look towards the room where Bella lay sleeping as I said those words.

I realised my mistake nearly straight away but didn't react as fast as she moved.

She was gone before she finished the thought and all I caught was the final image. I was frozen, she wouldn't really would she?

A scream from the room made me realise how wrong I was and my whole being seemed to jump start at the sound. I ran faster than I ever had before, it was as if I was flying but I I already knew I was going to be too late.

My fears were confirmed as I swung the door open, ripping it from its hinges with the force.

The scene was almost peaceful and were it not for the fact that I knew the true danger I almost would have thought it was sweet. Sky was sat on the bed with Bella sat between her legs and her fingers running through her hair.

Bella was sat there like a stone. No sobbing or tears just a blank expression and stiff body.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to move, my mind had completely stopped working. I went to move towards them and again realised my mistake when Sky's hand immediately flew to Bella's neck, not squeezing or attempting to hurt her, just resting there, letting me know that they could inflict harm if they wanted to, or if I gave them cause to.

I attempted to read Sky's mind in a last ditch attempt to gain the upper hand but she was singing some stupid song in her mind purposely not thinking about anything in particular. I had no idea what I was supposed to do but when I saw Bella looking at me, eyes pleading, I knew what I _had_ to do.

"Okay Sky, what do you want?" My heart broke a little more with every word, I was going to be in soo much trouble when Aro found out about this, please don't let any harm come to her…

"Well, Eddy…it's a bit late for that…" and before I could do anything she sunk her teeth into Bella's neck.

I heard a scream in the distance before I saw red and pounced.

**And that's it! Sorry for the cliffy but I need something to encourage people to stop reading but I'm not going to get and update unless I get at least one review so that I know that someone is reading it, im not being childish or needy, I just don't see the point in writing again unless I know there is going to be someone reading it so let me know please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ**

**Cannot believe the reaction to the last chapter! Only one reviewer who I shall now give a mention too, thank you sooo much Dizzy167 for inspiring me to write another chapter with your lovely review, and thank you to everyone who favourite the story and me and also put both on alert, here's the next chapter…**

**I do not own twilight or anything associated with it**

**Chapter 14**

I was running as fast as I could through the forest, watching the dew drip from leaves and different animals foraging around while dappled sunlight permeated the forest floor at intervals. My legs were hurting, they had never hurt when running before but I couldn't stop. How could she have outrun me?

No one had ever outrun me, I didn't understand it. Her teeth had barely had time to pierce Bellas skin and leave any venom before she had been off the bed and out the window. I had taken seconds to ensure that Bella wasn't seriously hurt before Rosalie had come running into the room and told me to run, run faster than I ever had and bring the bitch back.

I didn't need telling twice.

I had jumped through the hole she had left without even taking a step, not wanting to waste time with such trivial things as being close enough to the window.

I had lost her scent once or twice but with a little backtracking I was still on the trail, just. My eyes caught sight of her now and then but it was for a split second before she realised I was gaining and then took some kind of evasive action.

Why was I even trying so hard? It would have taken seconds to just ring the Volturi and have Demetri assigned the task of finding her, he would be so much faster. But deep down I knew why. I had to find her myself, if not for me then for Bella, who was now lying in Alices bed going through true hell.

The venom would be racing through her veins by now, repairing any damage and slowly killing her only to bring her into a new life. I had considered telling them to suck the venom out but then I had had the most selfish thought.

Why reverse it?

If the venom were allowed to spread then who knew what was possible for us? Although I was worried about what Aro might say.

I still didn't know what he had planned but I'm pretty sure that Bella being a vampire wasn't part of the plan… not yet anyway. Then there was also the case of Bella herself. How would she react? Would she hate us for allowing this to happen? No, she wasn't one for hate, you could see that just form looking at her. Besides even if she didn't want me I had no doubt that the Cullen's would be willing to take her and look after her. But thenAro came into play again, would he want her now that she was a vampire, he must want her for something or I wouldn't have been sent to look after her, huh, great job you did of that by the way Edward. I was busy mentally cursing myself and telling me to shut up and mind my own business when I noticed something was different, something was strange. I could still smell Sky but I could no longer see or hear her. But it wasn't just her that had disappeared. The whole forest had gone still, as if it was anticipating something.

Squirrels were hiding in the trees, birds were no longer singing nor were crickets chirping. It was as if the forest had been silenced, it was eerie, even for a vampire.

Then I heard them, Vampires, two of them, heading straight for me at a fast pace. I groaned internally when I realised who they were…Jane and Alec. Brilliant, I needed another female vampire who was obsessed with me around right now. Most annoyingly of all, while I had stopped to listen, the scent had disappeared… Sky was gone.

I swore out loud and cursed the twins for their appearance, not even sure why they were there, I hadn't sent for help and I was sure that no one would have been in touch with the Volturi so what was going on?

They were still about thirty seconds away and never in my life before had I been so tempted to run away, I was calculating how far away I could get before they arrived and whether or not I had any chance of catching up with sky. With a heavy sigh I knew it was no use and that they would only follow me so I might as well stay and hear whatever they had to say.

As they came into view it took everything I had to plaster a calm and sincere looking smile on my face. I don't think they bought it. Jane was scowling and Alec was as blank as ever, his personality really reflected his power… nothing, just emptiness and a blank expression. Only his sister and Aro seemed to be able to draw any reaction from him, to everyone else he appeared to be a statue, not moving or talking unless needed… Creepy ass kid.

Jane was the complete opposite of her twin, ironic I know. She was harsh, cruel and very outspoken. Never one to give up the opportunity to have her say, have a moan or worst of all, use her power. As with Alec, Jane's power seemed to reflect her personality. Both were painful to bear, very outright and brash, both things to be avoided if possible. And I had done everything possible over the years.

This was not going to pleasant.

"Edward" oh dear, I could hear the venom in her voice.

"Yes Jane?" calm Edward, don't make her angry.

"How are things then? Aro told us we needed to check on you and make sure that… _love_… wasn't clouding your judgement in anyway" the word love was dripping with sarcasm and I could swear that at that moment I was challenging Jaspers power because I could almost feel the jealousy and malice radiating off of Jane in waves, Alec was as uncaring as ever.

Do I tell the truth or do I lie to them? Damn it, they'll find out eventually anyway.

"Well actually at this very moment Bella is laying on a bed in the Cullen's with venom racing through her veins and changing her into a vampire" smooth Edward, couldn't have been any more articulate?

Jane was still for a moment before she did the most unexpected thing ever. She smiled! I mean shit, I didn't even know she knew how.

"Aro will be so pleased!" she clapped her hands together happily. Now I was really confused.

"I don't understand, I thought I was supposed to be protecting her, I have done the complete opposite, she got hurt on my watch, not just hurt, technically she had been murdered" my voice betrayed my calm exterior by shaking with tension and confusion.

"This is what Aro wanted, admittedly I don't think it was supposed to happen yet but he should be glad that you saved him a job, I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out, I had a bet on how long it would take you to snap and bite her, no one can resist their singer, ooo Edward has been naughty" she chuckled lightly to herself at the end of her sentence and I realised what she was saying. She thought** I** had bitten Bella, I growled at her, showing my teeth and almost crouching.

How dare she suggest that I would hurt Bella? I had done nothing but what was best for her since arriving, why would I snap now? The logic was absurd! I had been in close proximity to Bella, even smelling her blood just before I left to chase Sky.. SHIT SKY!

"Look Jane, I didn't bite Bella, a member of the Cullen family did but you cannot blame them for her actions. They all care about Bella deeply and are out for blood now that they know what Sky is like and after what she has done. They only allowed her to stay because they didn't think that anyone else would have her. Her ability is to create attraction. Men feel drawn to her because of her talent and she tried to use it on me. When it didn't work and I told her about Bella she became angry. Took it out on Bella by biting her and then running off, I was chasing her when you two showed up. I don't think Aro will be very happy about the fact that Sky got away, he seems to like Bella and I'm sure he isn't going to be happy that there will be no retribution or punishment for what has happened. So either leave me alone to carry on looking for her or if you must, and I'm sure you will so I will not argue, go after her yourself, just find her. Please." With this last word I looked at both of them, directly hoping they would take this seriously.

I don't know if it was a long forgotten spark of compassion or fear of what Aro would do to them if they didn't help to catch Bella's assailant but both looked at me and nodded their heads.

"We will help Edward" that was all I needed to hear.

"Right, this is where the scent is" I pointed to the trail I had been following.

Both walked over to the area and took a deep breath, seeming to turn their noses up slightly at the smell, it wasn't as pleasant as one would expect of a vampire.

With one last look in my direction and a nod that seemed to say more than words could, they took off in the direction of the scent. Without a moment's hesitation I turned and headed back to the house, slightly annoyed that I had been denied my chance but also knowing that they would not kill her straight away. She would be brought before us formally to answer for her actions.

I hoped that she could be kept alive until Bella had changed. It was only fair that she be allowed to decide what would happen to Sky.

I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to the house of the Cullen's. It didn't seem fast enough and I had too much time to think. Thought's that I didn't want in my head. Things that I didn't want to think about, such as what if something went wrong although my rational mind knew this was unlikely, my irrational mind was coming up with all kinds of scenarios.

Non too soon the Cullen house came into view but my happiness was quickly wiped out, to be replaced with anguish at the sound of Bella's pained scream.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Not many people are reviewing, just leave one word so that I know you are reading please people!**

**I do not own twilight or anything associated with it.**

Chapter 15

I knocked on the door, pointless I know but I felt the need to offer that semblance of privacy to Bella and the others in the room. I had been back and forth for two days now, never quite knowing what to do with myself. I wanted to be with Bella at all times but Rosalie and Alice also hovered and I needed to hunt and speak to Aro at intervals.

He had been furious when I told him about what had happened and annoyed at me for not mentioning Sky sooner, not understanding why I didn't foresee her to be a problem. He didn't find it funny when I pointed out that Alice was his coveted seer, not me.

_Flashback_

"_This isn't funny Edward, I trusted you to look after her, you knew how important this job was, I could not stress enough how important it was. What am I supposed to do now? She was supposed to come to us to be changed when both parties were ready. I wanted her to be aware of what was going to happen and understand it. It was important that she be prepared and willing to stay with us from the beginning"_

_His tone was venom, he was seething at me, not even the prospect of possibly having Bella sooner than anticipated could appease him. I was just as angry as him though._

"_Well maybe if I had been briefed properly instead of just fobbed off at every pint then things would have gone different!" I shouldn't have shouted but the damage was done now._

"_What do you mean 'briefed properly'?" Not sure who was angrier now…_

"_I mean that I went into this assignment blind! You told me nothing except her name and where she lived! There was a little information on the Cullen's but nothing about their powers or Sky! Don't you think that a vampire who can make me want her is something I should know about, I didn't even know what was happening until one of the boys took pity on me and explained what she was doing! And where are the vampires I am supposedly looking out for, they were supposed to be here two weeks ago!"_

_The line was silent but the strained breathing on the other end told me that he was still on the phone. For minutes both of us were silent, obviously seething at everything the other had said and neither of us wanting to be the one to break the silence._

"_Look Edward, I had my reasons for what I did. I can understand you being annoyed about not being told about Sky, that was something I overlooked and I know realise that it was a big mistake on my part but as for not telling you much else… well lets just say that I have my reasons and though it will annoy you I still don't see that it is anything you need to know about. Your job is still to look after Bella, she may be a vampire now but she will need guidance and it is your job to guide her towards us. She must not stay with the Cullens! I have plans and they must be completed. If things don't turn out as I wish then I will be most upset Edward"_

_The threat in his voice was obvious and even in all my defiance I dare not go against Aro when he is serious about something. There was nothing to do but swallow my pride and allow him whatever he wanted._

"_Yes Aro" he didn't have the chance to reply before I hung up the phone and he at least had the good sense not too ring back._

_Present_

And that brings us to now. Aro complaining and me in love, on the plus side Jane seems to have backed off a bit. Focus Edward, why do I get myself into these things. Trust me to complicate things by falling in love with her! Gah! I fell in love! Wasn't even sure if I was still capable of that, its been so long since I genuinely felt something for a girl. And now I had to subject her to the same life as me. But surely it wouldn't be that bad? Now I'm just trying to justify it to myself. She will be happy there though, if she is as important as Aro is making out then she will be treated so well, never want for anything and we can be together. If I take her back there then nothing can come between us. It's a good life with the Volturi so why am I so worried about taking Bella there? You know why Edward, shut up mind! Its because of the life she will lead, nothing but death. Killing people, killing vampires and hell even killing other members sometimes. Can I subject someone as untouched and innocent as Bella to all that?

Why am I stressing so much anyway?

This is her decision to make, not mine. How can I sit here thinking about what I'm going to make her do when she is in the next room going through hell? No one but her can make the decision about what to do with her life. I can offer to take her to the Volturi but if she wants to stay with the Cullen's then I'm not going to drag her to Volterra, hell I might even stay here with her. No, I couldn't do that, as much as I complain I love my job and life to much to be able to just leave it all behind.

I wont stop seeing her though. No one can stop me from seeing her, not even Aro. What about Aro? What if he already has plans about who she should be with or what she should do. Could I really go against him? I think I could, for Bella I could anyway. At that moment I was pretty sure that I would do anything that Bella wanted, in fact, yes, I would leave my job. Why not? I'll have all the fulfilment and happiness I will ever need with her, that much I'm sure of.

I wasn't sure which I wanted more, Cullen or Volturi, but I knew that I would do whatever Bella wanted. Even if it meant having to give everything up. God I can be such a martyr, glutton for punishment I am.

I was sure I could hear Bella's heart rate decreasing. Alice confirmed it by shouting at me to get in there via her mind. No one had ever taken to using my gift so quickly, annoying little person.

I heaved myself off the bed and prepared to go back and watch the woman I loved writhe in immense pain for the last few moments. As long as she wakes up healed and undamaged then I will be happy. I do hope she remembers me. Oh god, what if she doesn't remember me, I don't know what I will do. She has to, after what happened, there's no way she cannot remember me, right?

I walked slowly into the room and cringed at the waves of pain that Jasper was giving off. I had no doubts that were Alice not in the room Jasper wouldn't be either.

The whole room was silent as we waited for Bella to wake up. No one was even breathing and so we all heard it when Bella's heart went crazy, beating as fast as it could, its last ditch effort to keep beating and fight off what was happening. But the inevitable happened and with one final, seemingly deafening thump… her heart stopped forever.

Her first movement was a sharp intake of breath but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't move at all. I first noticed that I still couldn't hear thoughts or any of what was in her mind. I don't know why I expected it to be different, if anything her shielded mind was going to be stronger; it was foolish of me to think any different.

Then I noticed her beauty.

She was perfect before but now it was as if someone had polished that perfection to a shine and made her that much brighter. Full lips, ivory skin, lustrous hair and thick eyelashes just some of her enhanced features.

I was speechless staring at her. Had I needed to breathe I would be hyperventilating, she had literally taken my breath away but I wasn't about to start complaining. I just hoped that once she saw herself she too would see the beauty and not the beast that caused it.

Her eyelids fluttered, opening slowly with the thick lashes batting repeatedly out of habit. She sat up slightly and opened her eyes wide looking about the room.

Then the eyes focused on me.

**I know it's a short one but hey, here's to three chapters in less than a week, pat on the back I think. Please review guys, like I said at the start just a word to let me know u read it, thank you and thank you to Dizzy again for being a great support.**


End file.
